


Gus age 6

by GusKinney



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-14
Updated: 2016-05-14
Packaged: 2018-06-08 08:07:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6846415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GusKinney/pseuds/GusKinney
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>On the day of gus birthday what happens when someone from the past shows up at the door and will it rip Gus and Adam apart you should read Gus age 5 before this one</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gus age 6

3 months and 18 days later

Me,my moms and my sister Jr, have been here for over 3 months now,its my first birthday away from home,i wanted to go back for my birthday to be with everyone but my moms wanted to try to get me used to this place and see if i liked it better,which i will never like it better then home.

There was a knock at the front door, i went to answer it, and it was Adam and his mom.

"Hey Gus happy birthday bud" he saids and gives me a hug and we both go over to the tv and watch night at the museum ,while my moms were getting all the food ready.

My dad finally got here,along with Justin and Michael, "Why is my dad always so late for" anyway everybody was here that could come,see if we went back home for my birthday everyone will be there for it,but you know whatever.

I had to sit down in front of everyone like i'm a child,ok i guess i am but what is with there faces so i try as as i can to get done with all of it with all the pictures and the faces and oh"s and the awe's and then everyone sung happy birthday none of them can sing but my mom,her voice is so sweet and it calms me down to get through the rest of it.

Me and Adam went up to my room and played video games for the rest of the day,until he had to go home that is.

Dad came and knocked on my bedroom door,that was halfway open cause i forgot to close the all the way.

"Adam your mom saids its time to go" my dad said

This makes Adam get up from the floor and hug me.

"Goodbye Gus i'll see you tomorrow.

"Goodbye Adam" i said as i watch him leave,my dad came over and sat down next to me on the floor.

"So sonny boy would you like to spin sometime with your dashing young dad.

"Here or back home,its been awhile since i've been there" i say hoping he will take me with him.

"If i could take you back with me i would,but for another week anyway you have to stay here,your mom's will bring you for christmas.

"I thought that when school was out i would be with you,and the others its not fair. i said as i turn my tv off.

He pulls me into a hug, and just holds me for a minute.

"I want you up there with me,i never wanted you to leave,but your mom's wanted you to grow up in a place where hopefully you won't blow up in.

I didn't understand what he met by that,but didn't think to ask him about it at the time so that ends when a knock came at the door.

Mis Hobbs who wanted to speak to my dad.

"I'll be back in a moment" he said as he got up from the floor and went out the door.

I hear the front door open and i go to my window to see what was up,There was a man outside talking with my dad,i thought it was Mr hobbs the man was big enough to be a football player,i saw his face and he was very mad,so did what any kid would do and opened my window to try and hear what it was about.

"I told you not to bring Adam here,we don't need them to infected him" i hear the man say.

Adam was just standing there looking at this man like what was so wrong about being over here or something miss hobbs walked over to him.

"Honey please grow up if it makes your brother happy then let him be over here,why try and take this away from him.

" Chris there is nothing wrong with them or with Gus you leave them alone" Adam has always been a good friend of mine,but i don't want to get ahead of myself,that's a story for another day,where was i,oh yes the part with Chris hobbs.

My mom's didn't like the man at all,"Get off our property now before we call the cops my mom said,now the thing with my mom is the fact that when she got mad she really got mad and she was a lawyer so you really didn't want to fuck with her,i keep losing my place shit where was i oh yes here we go.

This made Chris get back into his car and leave,the moment he did i ran out from my bedroom and out the front door and ran up to Adam and hug him.

My dad comes over to us "are you kids alright"

We both turn to him and nod our heads after a moment or two Adam and his mom had to go we said our goodbyes again and watch them drive off,my dad puts his hand on top of my head and smiles at me and then we both walk back inside.

Adam was my only friend i had there at the moment and was not going to lose him no matter what his damn brother saids about it i didn't really say damn but i'm a grown up now so deal with it.

that night when i went to bed,i thought it was going to be bad because of Chris and i had not met mr hobbs yet,but i was going to do whatever it took to stay with him he was my best friend but we were kids but that didn't mean we couldn't do something


End file.
